


A Merc Who Knew Too Much

by Cavik



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavik/pseuds/Cavik
Summary: For over a hundred years, I've lived here, hiding in plain sight among the Valentians. But now, as the flames of famine and war start devouring the continent from the inside out, and as two Divine Dragons start showing signs of degeneration, hiding may cease to be an option.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

As the first rays of dawn appear in the sky, Typhon and I finally reach the small unnamed island to the south of Novis. It has only been a month since last I was here, but I was already missing the sweet clean air here, where the only living beings are the animals inhabiting it.

Well, and the Terrors that appear here, but those hardly count as living beings. Not to mention that's part of why I'm here.

We start flying around in search of them. At first, it seems that none have formed this month. Which is technically nice but also a bit of a shame. This is a peaceful island. Tearing it apart while I have to rampage would be such a waste. Not to mention I'd also probably need to find another place for the new moons.

But thankfully, after a bit, at the southern corner of the island, we do find them: Revenants, Bonewalkers and Gargoyles. All together they are about a couple dozen Terrors. Not as large of a group as some other times, but I suppose this will have to do this time.

As I pull his reins, Typhon turns backwards and we land in a clearing not too distant from the Terrors. After dismounting from him, I remove the reins, the saddle and the bags with my mace and the rest of my equipment.

"Well, my friend," I tell him as I rub the back of his neck, "Looks like this is where we separate for today. Catch some good game while you're out there, alright?"

An excited screech is his answers. Something I can't help but chuckle at.

"Good," I pat him on the side, "Then go."

With no need of further encouragement, my griffon friend takes off and flies back northwards.

I, on the other hand, turn in the opposite direction and start walking. Walking back to the Terrors

The one good thing about these undead aberrations is that they are not quiet. Their growls and screeches and moans make them far too easy prey to locate. Well, maybe not to an average human ear. But that's not my case.

Which is why it doesn't take me long to catch up to them.

As soon as they lay eyes on me, they all charge at me, as is their nature, especially at the sight of what they think is an easy to squash human woman.

Too bad for them.

As they get closer, I grab my Firestone.

After all these centuries, after all these times switching, the alien sensation never gets any less strange, with the stone's magic as the only thing preventing me from feeling the physical pain. That of my snout and limbs elongating. Of my flesh being covered by my crimson scales. Of my wings and tail reforming.

Once it's complete, I make my true nature clear to these mongrels as my forepaws crush the two closest ones.

For a moment, just a moment, they all stop, staring at me. Staring in fear, the one primal instincts they share with the living.

But unlike the living, they do not run in the face of the source of their fear. Their minds are not that similar to the living's. They merely continue charging, albeit more cautiously.

It would take nothing to dispose of them. Just taking to the air and blasting them from afar with my blazing breath, reducing all of them to nothing but ashes.

Alas, I'm here to vent my instinct to destroy. So I have to proceed with the old fashioned way with nothing but claws and fangs.

Doesn't mean I won't enjoy it, of course.

* * *

Even when holding back, dealing with the Terrors was much quicker than I'd anticipated. Oh, well…

As I revert back to my humanoid form, I start feeling pangs of pain on my sides. While in my true form, my coat of scales protects me from most types of weaponry, but once I shed it, the points where they hit make themselves known and in some cases leave bruises. Damn humans and their fragile bodies...

Well, no matter. A bit of vulnerary should be all I need to fix that.

As I get back to the clearing where Typhon and I separated, I find that everything is as I left it earlier. No sign of Typhon whatsoever. I hope that means he's having fun.

Reaching for the medical bag, I grab the second to last vulnerary inside of it, uncork it and take a sip, just a sip. Gotta use it sparingly until I find a new job that pays enough to buy more.

Well, with that out of the way, I officially have to wait until Typhon gets back. Or until dark. If he hasn't returned by then, it means he's gone. Another of his games that blows back at him and I'll have to find and tend to his wounds. _Again_.

Well, what to do in the meantime? I didn't bring anything to read. Perhaps I could put in some exercise while I'm here?

Or perhaps…?

I pick up my Firestone again. It's been awhile since last I properly stretched my wings. Maybe…?

Eh, why not? There aren't going to be any witnesses here.

For the second time today, I turn into my dragon form.

And then I take off.

* * *

As I strap the reins on him, Typhon lets out a lamenting squawk.

"I know, I know," I rub the back of his head, "I would like nothing more than to stay here as well. But you know we can't afford it."

He bows his head. His gesture to acknowledge my words. Good boy.

It's nearing twilight by now. By the time we're in sight of novis, it will be dark. And with the new moon, no one will notice our arrival. All according to plan.

"Alright then," I say as I mount Typhon, "Let's go back."

I pull the reins. Typhon lets out a screech, makes a dash forward to build momentum and then takes off again.

Novis, here we come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to A Merc Who Knew Too Much, a Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadow of Valentia fanfiction! This is an idea that's been on my mind for some time, and I've finally decided to give it a go.
> 
> For those reading Entrapped, don't worry I'm not going to stop working on it. This is going to be a side-project that I'll update whenever I feel like it.
> 
> A special thank you to Ghep for betareading this. You can find his fic Detachment on the TreeHouse Discord server where I can also be found. Come join us there. Link: 9XG3U7a
> 
> I'll see you all next time!


	2. Chapter 1-Old Nightmares And New Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: one of the first scene has some implied gore in it. It's not really explicit, but I wanted to warn you nonetheless.

" _It is time, everyone! We end this today!"_

" _Full-on! Don't let any of them escape!"_

" _Careful, some of them are breaking off!"_

" _Push them further! Lady Naga needs more time!"_

" _We're being overrun!"_

" _Hold position! Hold position!"_

" _Heavy losses on the eastern front!"_

" _We're almost there! Just a little longer!"_

* * *

I wake up to a headache tearing my head and cold sweat slipping down my neck. I rise from the mattress and look out of the window, hoping to see sunlight, so that I'd at least have something to do.

Unfortunately, it's still dark.

This is how it always goes every time I vent my urges. A sense of relief right after, with the buzzing at the back of my mind urging me to attack, to maim, to destroy, finally silenced for a while.

And then, the moment I close my eyes, the moment I try to rest, the moment I am not focused on the present, my head brings forth all those memories.

Of the last day of the Great War. Of the fall of the Gaia Tribe.

Of all the blood, all the mutilated bodies, all the roars of pain and sorrow and death…

My breathing quickens at those thoughts and my gaze drifts to my fore...to my hands. The same hands that slashed throats, tore away limbs, gouged out eyes…

All helped by the use of my snout. Even now, after so long since I've last bitten someone, I can still taste iron in my mouth…

I shake my head intensely and then take deep breaths in an effort to get my breathing under control again.

That was a long time ago. I did what I had to that day. It was for the good of all. And I don't regret one moment of it. Not a single one.

" _Archanea has lost its way. All the blood we spilled was for the greater good, not...this. Help me finish what we started._ "

…

No. He was wrong and paid the price for it. And he will again, if he hasn't already.

After managing to calm down, I lay down again, close my eyes and try to get back to sleep. Hopefully not to relive more memories of that day.

* * *

Day eventually comes after the long night of restless sleeping. What comes next is the usual routine for me: dressing up, putting on what pieces of armor I own (my breastplate, pauldrons and gauntlets) and picking up my pack.

Oh, and making sure the scarlet fur on my head (or 'hair' as humans like to call it) covers my ears. No one must ever see they are pointed.

After that, I walk down to the tavern's lower floor. There's quite a bit of patrons around already, surprisingly enough. Must be later than I'd realized.

"Hello, Maya," the innkeeper greets me as I walk towards the counter, "The usual?"

"Hello, Reg," I greet back, "And yes, please."

He wordlessly tosses a mug of firewine over to me. To anyone else, taking this much every morning would be a one-way to losing their liver. To someone like me, it merely helps me get my bearings in the morning.

"So, has there been any development with the pirates problem?" I ask.

"I wish," Reg sighs, "All we keep hearing are more and more attacks and none from the mainland doing one darn thing about it. You sure your client is still waiting for you?"

"I am," mostly because he doesn't actually exist. He's but a cover I've made to journey to and investigate Mila's Temple. The rise of Terrors numbers within Zofia is concerning, to say the least, and the one explanation I can think for it is even more so.

Of course, even if I make it to that temple and I'm proven right, I may not have the power to resolve it on my own. Doesn't mean I can't try, though.

"Still," I continue, "His patience might be starting to run thin at this point," which actually means I can't afford to sit and wait for much longer as the situation gets worse and worse, "Do you think there's anyone who would be willing to try and make it for the mainland?"

"No," he snorts, "Anyone who might have been is either dead or has changed their mind."

That so, huh? I suppose if Barth's goons have grown so dangerous, I will have to take the long way back to the mainland. A jump with Typhon from the north-western corner of Novis to the Necrodragon's island and then another one to Zofia Harbor.

Of course, said Necrodragon would be the main danger of such a trajectory. Typhon would be too tired after the flight to fight it. And considering its kind is attracted to the living like moths to a flame, sneaking around it would be near impossible.

Perhaps we could switch? One carries the other during one jump and then we switch for the second? As a dragon, I _am_ a more massive creature, after all. Of course, to optimize timing it would be best if we wait for the cover of night for the first jump and I do the flying during it and…

My thoughts are interrupted as I stiffen the moment I catch a...familiar scent. One I haven't smelled in a long time. But it can't be.

"Hey, you okay Maya?" Reg asks from over the counter.

I immediately relax before answering, "I'm fine, Reg. Just...did you smell it?"

He looks at me dubiously but then sniffs the air anyway. Although his furrowed brow tells me his answer before he says it.

"Nope. Can't say I did. What?"

If I'm right, something your human nose can't possibly catch.

"Dunno," I reply nonchalantly, "Just thought I smelled an usual odor."

He glances behind me and then nods in the same direction, "Must be a perfume used by one of those Priory fellas."

I turn around, curious to see who he's referring to. It turns out it's four kids dressed in attires more elegant than anyone else here, three girls and a boy.

The boy is a dark-skinned small thing with white hair, a serious expression and green mage robes. He seems more toned than his three compatriots, which taken with his complexion, must mean a former farmer or something like that.

The girl closest to him wears a red and white version of the same outfit and keeps her pink hair in a pair of ponytails. She also looks more lively than her dour companion.

Next is a girl wearing a pink robe with peach-colored fluffy hair that reminds me of a sheep, holding onto a staff. Her face is adorned by a fearful expression and she is trying to make herself small. Must be the baby of this bunch.

The last one catches my attention more than the other three. A redhead with a serene expression and a tiara on her head. She's wearing some armor, unlike her companions, with reinforced gauntlets and boots and a padded corset protecting her chest. All of which compliments her white outfit with red and golden markings. I also see a rapier strapped to her hip. She must be the muscle of the group. And possibly the leader, judging by how she's addressing the others.

But none of that is what draws my attention. It's the aura I sense coming off of her. An aura that tells me all I need to know.

What I smelled was not a Divine Dragon. It was someone carrying the blood of one. The Zofian royal bloodline lives on.

A lost heiress in the attire of a warrior priestess, accompanied by two mages and a young cleric. People from the Priory indeed. Now the question is 'why are they here?'

The four look around the tables of the tavern, apparently looking for something. Or rather, some _one_ , as I deduce when the red mage points to a tavern where...another redhead is...wait does he have…?

Ohohoh, yes he has the eyepatch. It's my favourite oaf.

"Oh, no," Reg sighs while I chuckle, "You're not gonna try and steal another client from Saber, are you?"

First I want to hear what the redhead wants with someone like him. And if it interests me…

"Anything that requires him," I say smugly, "I can do too."

"Uh-huh," Reg replies, "Well, I'll just go ahead and hide all breakable stuff."

"I didn't start that brawl!"

"You didn't prevent it, either!"

Heh. True enough.

Picking up my mug I move to one of the tables. One not close enough to draw Saber's suspicions but close enough to hear whatever he and the redhead might talk about.

As she comes closer, she gestures for her companions to stay back. And then she starts talking.

"You're Saber, yes?"

I drink and pretend not to be listening to them.

"Yep. Who're you, girl?"

"My name is Celica."

Celica. Noted.

"The people here speak quite highly of your skill with a blade. I'd like to enlist your services as a protector..."

'Protector'? Interesting…

"Guard duty, eh? You headed somewhere, or is this a local deal?"

"We seek the Temple of Mila."

I almost don't believe my ears. Not only is this girl a bearer of Mila's blood, right when I might need one, but she's already headed to her lair? Oh, this is meant to be.

"That's awfully far. And I suppose you've already heard of our little pirate problem?"

"It's the reason I seek your aid, in fact. Unless you think a few mere pirates are too much for you to handle?"

Oh, I like her already.

"Oh, that's real cute. Believe me, lass, I ain't worried about a couple sea rats. All I'm worried about is if you can pay. I don't work charity cases. Especially when I'm risking my own neck."

"I'm afraid I haven't much money. But I do have this."

She takes out a knife and places it in front of Saber. A fancy-looking dagger, with an ornate hilt and an immaculate blade. Probably worth a lot. Either the girl is a fool with no idea of its true value or she is that desperate to get to the temple.

Both of which are options I can work with.

I stand up from my table and go to Saber's.

"Will I risk life and limb for a single dagger? Ordinarily, no," Saber is saying as I approach, "But...since I like your moxie, I'm gonna go ahead and give you a break."

"Ha!" I intervene, "Like that single dagger isn't worth as much gold as some jobs you've taken before."

Both of the redheads turn to me. The girl's mouth falls open when she notices our height difference. Saber rolls his good eye.

"Oh, not you…" he groans.

"Yep," I smirk, "Me."

Celica looks back and forth between the two of us confusedly, "You two know each other?"

Saber groans again, "Lass, this tower over here is Maya. Sometimes we're associates, sometimes she's a pain in my back."

"Likewise," I smirk before turning to the 'lass', "And if I heard correctly, your name is Celica and you're going to Mila's Temple, right?"

"That is correct," she arches an eyebrow, "Were you listening in?"

I tap the side of my head, "I have good ears. And I would like to accompany your gig. At least until Zofia Harbor."

Both look at me curiously, "Why would you want that?" the girl asks.

"I have a client to meet at Zofia Harbor for a job. A big one," I half-lie, "However, our current pirate problem makes getting there...complicated."

Hopefully by the time we get there, I'll be able to think of a better reason to tag along until the Temple.

Realization comes to the girl's face, "I see. You believe that travelling together will make it safer for us all?"

"Yep," I smile, "Strength in numbers and all that."

"Yeah," Saber snorts, "Assuming her overgrown chicken will let you come out in one piece."

"Typhon is not a chicken!" I reply indignantly.

"True," he smirks, "Takes guts killing one of your client's horses out of boredom."

"That was one time!" I protest, "And the stablemaster had been mistreating him!"

"That what you told Lord Seazas?" he snickers.

"Oh yeah?" I rebuke, "Then how about I tell them of our first job together?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Uh…" the girl intervenes, "I apologize for interrupting but...may I meet this 'Typhon' before I make a decision?"

"Sure," I reply, "I'll first need you lot to follow me, though."

* * *

What happens next is straightforward enough: Celica introduces me and Saber to her group: the fluffy-haired one is called 'Genny', the one with the ponytails is called 'Mae' and the boy is called...Boey.

It takes a lot from me not to snicker at that last one.

After that, I lead them to the stables where I left Typhon.

"What the…?" the boy exclaims as soon as he sees him.

"Is that…a griffon?" Celica asks in utter disbelief while Genny hides behind her,

Typhon squawks in response.

"Wow!" Mae reacts, "That's so cool! Can I pat it?"

"Him," I lightheartedly correct her, "And depends. If he lets you get near…"

"Awesome!" she sprints to him before I can finish. Which results in Typhon grabbing one of her ponytails with his beak and pulling.

"Ouch! That hurts!" she protests.

"Ahem."

Typhon glances at me and, after seeing my disapproving look, lets Mae go. Good boy.

Mae then glares at him, "You jerk! What was that for?!"

Typhon glares back at her.

"Don't mind him," I intervene before the situation degenerates, "Griffons are prideful by nature."

"Consider yourself lucky, lass," Saber adds, "Last guy I saw try that got his nose bitten off."

All four of them pale at his statement, Mae also stepping away from Typhon.

I decide to ignore that and turn to Celica, "So, what say you?"

Celica looks at Typhon hesitantly, "I admit, having a griffon by our side would be quite the boon. But if we don't bother him, will he…?" she trails off

"Behave? Of course," I turn to him, "Right, Typhon?"

He lowers his head in acknowledgement.

"See?"

Celica hesitates for a moment but ultimately says, "Very well."

Perfect.

* * *

After that little introduction, we proceed to the docks, Typhon drawing the usual startled looks he does whenever he's among people. Including from the elderly captain of the ship we board.

Thankfully my reassurance that Typhon can collect his food by himself and a few words from Celica and Saber are all it takes for him to agree to take him on board. Getting him to agree to leave him on the deck comes with me agreeing to stay near him and make sure he doesn't get in the crew's way, though. Prick.

In any case, there isn't much to do on a ship if you're not one of the sailors. That leaves me to attend to Typhon's brown feathers and fur.

At least that's what I pretend to simply do.

"What's wrong, Celica? Feelin' blue?" I hear Mae ask as I listen to a conversation among her, Celica and the boy. The more I know about the redhead, the easier it will be to turn her against Mila if need be.

"Oh, it's nothing," Celica reassures, "It's just that the last time I was on a ship was when I came to the island."

'Came to'? So she isn't one of the locals?

"Hey, that's right!" Mae exclaims, "Boey and I used to take little trips every now and again, but never with you."

Oh? Why not?

"Shame we never got to travel as a group. Woulda been way more fun!"

"Are you completely daft, Mae?" the boy shushes her, "Celica came here in hiding, remember?"

Hiding? Oh, this is getting juicy. Hiding because Celica is an illegitimate child? Or something else?

Unfortunately, I don't get that much more from the conversation. Just some more bickering between Mae and the boy (which at least is amusing), Celica reassuring him that Mae's attitude is fine and then her expressing her worries for the journey and for what might have happened to Mila before excusing herself.

Pray that my worries are wrong, girl. I have seen what a Degenerated Dragon can do. I have seen the power of the Divine Dragons.

I do not wish to see a Degenerated Divine Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it officially begins. We get our MC's name, she joins Celica's group and her journey through Valentia begins. Where will it lead her, I wonder?
> 
> Some forewarning thoug: the next chapter will take longer to come out. I've got to figure out how to properly time the ideas I have for it.
> 
> Special thanks to Ghep and Ace Star-Chaser for betareading this one. You can find their fics on the TreeHouse Discord server where I can also be found. Come join us there. Link: 9XG3U7a
> 
> I'll see you all next time!


	3. Chapter 2-Journey's Beginning

I have always loved the stars. Even back in Archanea, even when I was not limited into a human body, all those sparks of light within the dark sky of the night served to remind me that even when things are at their darkest there is always hope to be found. Be it a gem when your mind betrays you, or a new purpose when you've lost everything or another land when your shuns you.

Or, in this case, a person to use against the most destructive threat the world has seen since the times of Loptous. A person who is trying to be quiet as she approaches me. Unfortunate that she hasn't taken into account my ears.

"May I help you, girl?" I ask as I turn to Celica, the young bearer of Mila's blood yelping in surprise. Not too loudly, but enough to wake Typhon up.

Typhon immediately screeches at the one who disturbed his sleep, making her take a step backward.

"Easy, boy." I sigh as I start rubbing the back of his neck to calm him down before he wakes up the whole crew of the ship. He thankfully takes the message quickly and quiets down, lowering his head on the bridge's planks again. He still keeps his eyes open on Celica, though.

"I apologize for that," Celica says after that. "I didn't mean to disturb him."

"It's alright," I reassure her. "He just gets on edge easily when it's nighttime. He's used to people sneaking on us during that time."

Celica glances worriedly at Typhon, who is still staring at her. "I...see."

Well, that took a turn for the awkward. Better correct that.

"Say, how would you feel about trying to pat him?" I ask her, a grin spreading on my face.

Celica almost jumps at that. "I beg your pardon?"

I pat Typhon's back. He huffs but gets up all the same, still eyeing Celica, who tenses. "Trust me, this big softie gets quite cuddly when he wants." Typhon glares at me after those words. "Just don't be as hasty as Mae."

Celica looks concernedly at Typhon, who just looks back. A few minutes pass without either of the two doing anything particular, with my concern that Celica is just going to walk away.

But thankfully, she does eventually take a few hesitant steps forward. And when Typhon doesn't do anything to intimidate her, she finds the courage to reach out with her right hand.

At that, Typhon lowers his head towards her hand, sniffing at it. Celica hesitates at that gesture, but when he doesn't attempt anything else, she moves closer and goes to rub the side of Typhon's feathered head.

Typhon lets her rub him for a bit. Then he leans closer to Celica's face, surprising the girl and making her lean backwards.

And then he licks her cheek. Something she looks surprised by at first, but then proceeds to giggle at.

"See?" I tell her smuggly. "I told you he is a softie."

Typhon stops licking and turns to me, squawking in protest.

"Oh, yes you are."

Typhon snort to that.

"Anyway," Celica interrupts, still giggling but rubbing the saliva out of her face. "Would you mind if I asked you a few questions? Regarding Typhon specifically?"

"Sure." I reply "What do you want to know?"

Celica reaches for Typhon's head again and starts rubbing it again. Something the big guy purrs at. "I admit I don't know much about griffons, but I do know the mountains they live in are further to the north." She turns to me, looking genuinely curious. "How did you two meet?"

"It ain't as long of a story as you might think." I shrug. "I was passing by Griffon Peaks when I moved from Rigel to Zofia. I found him when he was still a cub, badly wounded and seemingly left to die." I glance at Typhon to see how he's reacting. Turns out he's too busy being cuddled by Celica. Snuggler. "I nursed him back to health and he's been following me ever since."

"I see." Celica replies before furrowing her brow and turning back to me. "Wait, you're from Rigel?"

"Macedon, actually." It isn't true, but that's the country where redheads are most common.

Celica widens her eyes. "Macedon? You mean you're from Archanea?"

"Yup." I nod. "Born and raised there. I started my mercenary career there, but then had to move here to Valentia."

Celica tilts her head. "What made you come here?"

Ah...that.

I glance towards the east, or at least what I assume is the east, a somber look coming to my face as I remember the one who forced me to go into this exile.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you." I reply to Celica. "Just not tonight."

A disappointed look comes to her face, but thankfully she doesn't press on.

"Anyway." I say as an attempt to move the conversation on. "Was there anything else you wished to know?"

Celica recomposes herself and clears her throat. "I've talked with Saber a little earlier." Her brow furrows again. "He said something that I'm not sure I understood correctly."

Oh, it's the thing, isn't it?

"He said when you first met he was at the start of his career while you were an already established mercenary."

Yep, it's the thing.

"And let me guess," I interrupt her. "You thought 'but they look the same age!'"

Celica rubs her neck embarrassedly. "I do not presume to know your past but…"

"Well, as a matter of fact you're not wrong." I cut her off. "I look his age, but I'm actually a fair bit older." I shrug as Celica opens her mouth in surprise. "And I am as shocked by how well I've aged as everyone else."

A small smile comes to Celica's face when she recovers from the surprise. "I guess the Earth Mother's love and gifts reach out even to those beyond Zofia."

With how earnestly she says that, I have to examine her face to make sure she's actually serious. When I see no trace of mischief on it, it takes all my effort not to burst out laughing. Her Tribe may have saved part of our race, but she definitely played no personal part in it.

I settle on just smiling back at Celica and replying, "I guess so."

Celica simply nods to my words.

Good. The 'Earth Mother' is a delicate subject with the Zofians. And she is not yet ready for the task that awaits her. But at least now she knows I'm from Archanea and she'll listen to what I have to say. With time, should Mila truly be lost, she will be ready to end her.

* * *

"Just what is your chicken doing now?" Saber asks, the eyebrow of his good eye arched as he notices Typhon sliding over the water.

"I told you he's not a chicken!" I protest. How many times am I gonna have to tell him?

"Oh, right." He smirks. "Daring a Dagon to make a snack out of him ain't a sissy move. My bad."

For a moment, just a moment, I tense, the prospect of having to fight another Dragon coming to the forefront of my mind, along with memories of all the Degenerated ones I had to slay.

All that it takes for the smirk to vanish from Saber's face. "Sorry." He says, lowering his head. "Didn't mean to."

"It's alright." I reassure him, while also taking a deep breath. "It's just the two of us. And we're not far enough from the mainland to run into one."

He nods at that.

"In any case," I trail away, turning back to Typhon. "He's just...oh!" I interrupt myself when I see him flying higher above the water than before. "Perhaps you can see for yourself."

Saber narrows his eye at Typhon as he keeps getting higher and higher. Until he dives down at a high speed, brushes with his chest against the water, and flies up again, a fish in each of his fore talons. He then puts them in his beak, one after the other.

I turn back to Saber, a smirk now on my face. "See?"

"Heh." He replies, amusement visible on his face. "I've seen weirder breakfasts. He sure is one gutsy kitten, isn't he?"

I can't help but groan at the last part. " _Now_ you remember he's part feline?"

"Not my fault he's also part chicken." He snickers.

He'll really never drop that, will he?

Typhon takes one more dive over the water and then gets back on the ship's deck, landing right next to me and Saber. He then turns to glare at the one-eyed man, a warning hiss coming out of his mouth.

"Looks like he still don't like me." Saber notes.

"You know how it is." I turn to him, smirking. "Griffons are proud of their feathers. And they're not fond of those trying to take one."

"Yeah." Saber uneasily replies, massaging the shoulder he got wounded so long ago.

After that, Typhon lies down on the plancks and relaxes his posture, his eyes briefly turning to Saber every so often.

"On a more serious note." Saber then interjects, his tone now absent of any form of mirth. "This client of yours. You got any idea what he might want outta you?"

I shake my head. "No clue. All he said was to meet him at Zofia Harbor."

"Uh-huh." He replies as he crosses his arms, his whole posture shifting. "But if you accepted it must mean you have an idea. Or at least, you are sure it's not any funny business. Or..." He slightly lowers his voice. "It's somehow related to your old days in Archanea."

He figured it out, huh? Well, at least it's just him.

Still, better if I remain cryptic. One never knows when undesired ears might walk by. "I have a feeling my client will want me to investigate the rise of Terrors numbers. There is a chance it might be suffering from an illness my...compatriots are quite familiar with."

His only reaction is to nod with a solemn look on his face. A show that he understands. Good.

"Eagh!" The shout from the captain steers our attention away from the conversation. "P-p-pirates!"

"Sounds like it's showtime." Saber smirks. "You ready?"

I crack my knuckles. Typhon stands up and spreads his wings. "Always."

* * *

"These waters belong to Barth the Pirate King, as yer surely aware!" An overly excited member of the pirate crew announces from over the bridge of his ship. "That means ye needs pay a toll…" His eyes briefly glance all over the bridge. "All yer goods and women'll do nicely!"

Celica takes the goon's threat in stried. "An interesting offer. But I fear we must nevertheless decline. The sea belongs to no one man. She's a gift to every citizen of Zofia."

More like all that remains of the Water Tribe's old domain, but whatever. The Valentians have no idea where Dagons came from.

The same lout's eyes shoot daggers in Celica's direction. "Yar, who be the mouthy wench?!" He snarls.

"Enough with the chit-chat." Saber scoffs, drawing the group's attention. "Reason and logic are wasted on sea dogs like him."

"Agreed." I add, placing my mace on my shoulder. "Let's get to business. It's what we're here for, right?"

Celica furrows her brow and nods. "Fair enough." She then draws her rapier and points at the pirate ship. "Let's go, everyone!"

It isn't long before a plank from the pirate's ship connects with ours. Just one though. Either they're not equipped with more, or they think we're not worth the bother. But either way, that's too bad for these amateurs. Had they used more, this attack of theirs might have actually been a challenge.

"Alright, I'll take the front." Saber narrows his eye as he draws his sword. He then glances at Celica and the others. "You lot can cover me with your spells." He turns to me. "Maya?"

"Death from above?"

"Yup."

"Gotcha."

Without missing a beat, I mount Typhon. As Saber and Celica cross blades with the first of the pirates, we take off from the deck and then circle around the two ships.

When we get behind the pirates side, I immediately notice one particular brute shouting at all the others by the ship's helm. Probably the leader of this bunch.

"Let's go Typhon." I say as I pull his reins.

Wasting no time, Typhon dives at full speed towards the pirate leader. And lands right on top of him, one back paw pressing on his waist while the matching fore talon presses between his shoulders. I then dismount from him and ready my mace.

"What da ya think you…?"

He doesn't get to finish his question. I smash his head open with all my strength before he does.

The closest of these thugs instantly freeze at the sight of their leader defeated so easily. A mistake most of them don't live to regret as Typhon jumps them, his claws tearing through everyone who dares get too close to him.

I also join the fray, my mace easily parrying these hooligans' axes and crushing their bones just as easily.

When I started this job, it worried me how much easier killing humans instead of dragons was for me. How deeply my old ways were still ingrained in me. But now? Now I don't care anymore.

While Typhon and I dispatch them from behind, Saber presses on his attack from the front, with Mae and the boy offering cover with their spells, Celica switching between spells herself and her rapier and Genny sticking to the middle of the group, healing what wounds are left by the attacks that get past Saber's guard.

With that two-fronted assault, it isn't long before the pirates are defeated. Celica decides to offer a few prayers for the souls of the dead hooligans. A waste of effort considering they've already damned themselves, but let's let her have this. Better not risk alienating her because of our differing views. When she's finished, our ship takes off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that was chapter 2. Nothing too big happens here, we learn some more of Maya and we deal with what would be the first boat map of the game.
> 
> A sincere thank you to Ghep and Ace Star-Chaser for betareading this one. You can find their fics on the TreeHouse Discord server where I can also be found. Come join us there. Link: 9XG3U7a
> 
> This is probably the last chapter I'll upload for this fic for this year. I wish you guys a merry Christmas and a happy new year (and may 2021 be better than this one). I'll see you all in 2021!


	4. Chapter 3-The Pirate King

“Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twen-”

Both Mae and Boey give out before they can do their last push-up. They both pant as they lie on the bridge. Celica also pants but at least she finishes her push-ups and does it with dignity.

“Seriously?” I ask the two.

“Couldn’t,” Mae wheezes out, “Take it...anymore.”

“Why do we even have to?” the boy adds, also panting but not to Mae’s extent. “We are mages. Not swordsmen. Aren’t we paying you two to protect us?”

“Two wrong statements, my boy,” I answer. “One, Saber is the only one getting paid. I’m free to do what I think is best.” Mae lets out an overly dramatic groan, but I ignore it. “And two, Celica was the only member of your gig not winded out after the scuffle with the pirates. How do you suppose you’ll make it to Mila’s Temple if you’re out of shape?”

Now the boy is the one to groan. Of course, he already knew all of this. It’s what I told Celica and how I convinced her to agree to this training regime in the first place.

“Alright, break’s over. On to the next exercise.”

Mae and Boey both groan again. And Celica gives them an apprehensive look.

The training regimen I put the three through goes...less effectively than I would have hoped. At first, Celica manages to keep up with it, even if with some difficulty, but as it goes on the fatigue starts wearing down on her and she performs worse. Her two friends perform worse than her from the get-go, almost never reaching the goals I set for them, their results worsening the more we go on.

“Alright, that’s it for today,” I groan when I see they can’t take it anymore. “You can rest now.”

Mae and Boey immediately fall down like sacks of potatoes. Celica barely manages to breath out a ‘thank you’ before joining them.

“Well, well,” Saber smirks as he walks unto the scene. “Already turned your recruits into a graveyard?”

“Yeah,” I sigh. “How’s Genny?”

Saber’s smirk disappears at that question, replaced by a frown. “Tried out that less severe regimen for her. She passed out half-way through. The big guy is watching over her now.”

All I can do at the news is massage the bridge of my nose. “We’ve got a long way to go.”

* * *

The day after, I make Celica, Mae and Boey go through the exercises again, while Saber oversees an even less severe regimen for Genny. The kid doesn’t pass out this time around, but I have next to no improvement with my three charges.

The day after that, goes pretty much the same way, with the barest hint of improvement for at least Celica.

The day after again, we don’t even get to go through the exercises, as we’re attacked by another pirate ship. We deal with its crew in pretty much the same way as the first one, with the exception that this one has an archer that hinders Typhon’s flight. We resolve that by dropping me right on top of the archer, my greater mass easily crushing him, while Typhon lifts their leader by the shoulders and drops him into the waters below.

And just like the other time, Celica decides to leave a prayer for the souls of these ruffians. At least this time the others don’t look as winded.

One noteworthy difference, though, is an announcement from the elderly captain of the ship as we sail away from the pirate ship. “Look there.” He points to a small island not too far eastward from us, face set in a frown. “That’s where Barth’s keep stands. Unfortunately, this current means we’ll have to sail right past it. It’ll be trouble if we’re seen, so let’s unfurl the sails and be quick about it.”

Agreed. Small isolated crews of these thugs are one easy thing to deal with. Barth’s entire army of goons is a much more complicated undertaking. The farther we get from that island, the better.

“Hold a moment,” Celica intervenes, taking me by surprise. “If we were to deal with this Barth, would this stretch of ocean be safer?”

What?

“Well,” the captain hesitantly responds, “Yes, undoubtedly. But no sane person picks a fight with a pirate king!”

“Whoa there lass,” Saber chimes in. “I signed up for a nice, easy escort job, not to storm some pirate hold.”

And I can’t afford to lose the last bearer of Mila’s blood to such an unnecessary risk.

“I see.” Celica’s eyes lower in thought for a moment. “Very well, then. I shall lead the charge myself. You need only worry about keeping me safe.”

WHAT?

“Now just a-”

“The people of that island are suffering under the tyranny of those pirates,” she cuts Saber off, pointing at Novis as she does so. “I can’t stand by while starving innocents are being routinely plundered.”

I purse my lips. How do I go about this? It’s important I make this child of Mila trust me. But this endeavour she wants to take on is far too dangerous.

Saber lets out a frustrated sigh before frowning at Celica. “Look, I ain’t sure why I have to remind you of this, but you’re on a mission. And you can’t finish it if you keep pokin’ your nose where it don’t belong.”

Celica doesn’t relent. “I have no intention of wasting time on idle philanthropy, Saber. But there is no guarantees I’ll ever return from this journey.” A mournful look comes to her face. “I would at least like to ensure peace to those who have been so kind to me. Is that so unreasonable?”

Saber can only hesitate at that. Which leaves me no choice.

“It is,” I intervene, drawing an incredulous look from Celica. And everyone else. “You are a priestess of Mila. Whatever you seek to do at her temple, I bet it concerns  _ all _ of Zofia.” I nudge in Novis’ direction. “Not just a port town isolated from the rest of the continent.” Celica narrows her eyes. I do the same. “And just like there is no guarantee you’ll return to this island, there is no guarantee you’ll survive a raid on Barth’s keep. The difference is which people you’ll leave on their own should you fall. You can head to the temple and leave the people of Novis to fend for themselves or you can save them from Barth today but leave the entirety of Zofia to starve out.” Celica’s face falls as her stance tenses. “So which do you choose? The lives of a few,” I point toward Novis. “Or the lives of many?” I point westward toward Zofia Harbor. “The small good you know or the greater good?” 

Celica remains frozen in place at my question. Saber keeps switching between eyeing me and eyeing her. Boey is frowning at me. Mae is downright glaring. Genny looks just about ready to cry. And the ship’s crew are looking embarrassedly at either me or Celica.

When Celica seems to finally snap out of her stupore, I expect her next words to be curses of some kind at my ‘cruelty’ or a decision stated with a heavy heart. I wouldn’t even be surprised if she just gave me the silent treatment.

I’m not prepared for the  mournful t one she addresses me with.

“I’m so sorry you were forced to make that kind of decision.”

Wh-what?

“But whatever it is you had to do back then, this is not the same. We can do both this time around. And with your help, we will.”

I barely acknowledge what happens after. I know Celica has a couple more exchanges with Saber and the captain. I know the ship turns eastward. But nothing more. I’m too stunned by how easily the girl managed to see right through me.

* * *

Due to the fact Barth’s keep is close to the shore, the pirates see us arrive well before we reach land. And thus, before we even make landfall, we can already see the welcoming party gathering on the shore, a few archers included, so this will be further tricky for Typhon. As if being severely outnumbered wasn’t tricky enough.

I do, however, have an idea on how to thin their numbers. Crazy, but potentially devastating for Barth’s goons.

“Remember, trust Typhon to do the flying,” I tell an uncomfortable Boey as I make sure to tie all straps tightly, especially those tying his pelvis to the saddle. “They’ve got no fliers, so he won’t have to do dangerous maneuvers like flipping over.” Boey pales. “Arrows will be the worst you’ll deal with, but Typhon knows how to deal with them.” As long as he stays focused on the battlefield below. “You just make sure to aim, fire on the pirates, and drink your Vulneraries if the wounds from your spells become too severe. Any questions?”

“Why me?!?”

“Because Mae is our only Thunder mage and, unlike you, Celica can hold a sword.”

Boey gulps down.

“Any other question?”

He opens his mouth. Then he closes it. Then he opens it again. “Is there any way to convince you  _ not _ to do this?”

“Afraid not.” Unless he has a way to convince Celica to turn around. And he doesn’t. “Don’t worry, kid. Typhon will take good care of you.” I glance at his eagle-like head. “Riiiight?”

Typhon lets out an offended huff.

“Good boy.” I nod before turning back to Boey. “Ready?”

“Actually-”

“Perfect, then. Go!” I smack Typhon’s side and he takes off, a screaming Boey tied to his back.

I hear Celica’s approaching footsteps before I hear her speak. Her disapproval is plain to hear. “This really wasn’t necessary if Boey didn’t feel up to it.”

I shrug. “He’ll get over it, don’t worry.”

Celica doesn’t get the chance to rebuke my point, as right after that exchange Saber calls out to us to be ready. The young human goes to him right away, but I take a moment to check my pocket. Or rather, on my Firestone.

I really do not like the idea of revealing my true nature to Celica’s group so soon. A person capable of turning into a dragon just like their beloved Mila and Duma would raise too many unwanted questions. But if Celica’s life is put in danger, I will have no choice.

* * *

For all intents and purposes, the assault on the shore goes rather smoothly. Celica and Mae are able to blast away the first line of attackers with their magic, giving Saber and me the chance to charge into the put off group of unskilled and undisciplined brigands. Celica and Mae stay in the back and provide us cover fire, Genny by their side ready to heal their wounds. Typhon flies over the rabble of pirates long enough for Boey to fire off his own spells but not long enough for the archers to get a clear shot at him. And the fireballs strike true, as for every fireball raining down, at least two of the thugs catch fire, causing further panic in their ranks. Kid might be a wimp, but at least he’s got a good aim.

Of course, if we could take out the archers, he’d be able to do more. Problem is, the three bastards are staying a safe distance away from the melee while their axe-wielding fellows serve as their meat-shields. Although said meat-shields are also what’s protecting us from their arrows. Once we’ve run out of bodies to put between us and them, it’ll be a rush to them before they can shoot us down.

“Say good night!”

Or maybe not.

While Saber and I keep fighting the axemen, I glimpse a man dressed in green sneaking up behind the archers and cutting one down before they realize he’s there. Another soon joins the first as an arrow lodges itself in his head. And heavy stomps announce a big figure clad in heavy bronze armor charging the third spear-first.

“Have a taste of this!”

The spear skewers the archer one side to the other.

After the entrance of the two new men, Typhon and Boey are able to fly over more easily and rain down more fire. And with the added bonus of the green swordsman, the heavily armored spearman and a few arrows from a third person I fail to see, it isn’t long before we take care of the pirates.

And after that, I finally manage to get a better look at two new men. The spearman is even more muscular than I’d originally assumed and is about as tall as me, with hard features complimenting his whole picture. His armor is standard-issue for the Zofian army, and his whole disciplined stance suggests a true soldier through and through.

The swordsman is more of an oddball. The only piece of armor he wears is a chestplate covering his ribcage, the rest of his clothing consisting of simple travelling clothes. And besides that, his face is also strange: smoother skin than anyone in Valentia and Archanea should have and almond-shaped eyes. A traveler from a land I don’t know?

And rushing to them, I finally see their archer friend. It’s a purple haired...woman? No, no, it’s a man. Although with features that soft, he could easily be mistaken for a woman. And the armor he wears is also reminiscent of the Zofian army’s archers. Another soldier, just like the big guy, perhaps?

As the trio of newcomers casually approaches me and Saber, Celica, Mae and Genny step forth to rejoin us. Typhon soon lands next to me, Boey taking deep breaths on the saddle.

“Thank you for your help,” is the first thing Celica tells the trio. Since none of them looks ready to start a fight and Saber is keeping his eye on them, I decide to start unstrapping Boey from Typhon. We won’t be able to do this maneuver within Barth’s keep.

“No problem, lass,” the big guy chuckles, his face softening in the process. “Name’s Valbar, by the way.”

Celica furrows her brow, followed by Mae and Boey, “Valbar? The man seeking revenge on Barth for killing his family the people of Novis were talking about? Is that you?”

This Valbar’s jaw briefly tightens before he relaxes again. “Indeed. Meet the rest of my group.” He gestures at the archer and the swordsman respectively. “Leon and Kamui.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” Celica nods to both men. She then gives a quick introduction to us all before making a request. “We are also trying to stop Barth from terrorizing the ocean. Would you and your crew be willing to help us?”

“You seriously asking, lass?” Valbar chuckles. “Of course we are!”

An heavy-armored guy, another swordsman and an archer. Sounds like just what this gig needed.

With our three new additions, literally kicking down the door to Barth’s fort becomes much easier. The only downside to the situation is that Typhon has to wait for us outside, since the fort doesn’t leave him enough room to fly freely.

But even without him, making our way through Barth’s goons doesn’t take that much effort. With Valbar covering the more fragile members of our group with his huge frame, Saber and Kamui striking swiftly amongst their ranks, me taking care of any trying to do the same to us, Celica, Mae, Boey and Leon’s cover fire taking care of the occasional archer, and Genny healing our wounds, numbers are the only thing they have on us.

The only problem comes when we have Barth himself and his last remaining goons cornered. After some wasted effort on Celica’s part to have him surrender and the sea-dog swearing he’d have her on the slave market, she and Valbar engage him, while the rest of us focus on the other pirates. But unlike his men, Barth has some actual skill. Enough to keep those two on their toes.

Although, that ultimately amounts to little. There comes a moment in that duel, where Barth manages to disarm and push Celica to the ground. But as he’s about to kick her unconscious, Valbar stabs him in the throat. The so-called ‘Pirate King’ can only make some last gurgles before expiring.

After the battle is over, Genny tends to everyone’s remaining wounds. While she does so, Celica fills the trio of men on her mission and offers them to join us. Valbar easily agrees and Leon follows soon after. Kamui agrees more reluctantly, and on the condition we avoid the Seabound Shrine. No complaints there, I’ve had my fill of fighting my fellow dragonkin back in the war. The fact the one on that island is an undead one changes little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 3. Sorry if anyone is disappointed by how quickly Barth is dealt with, but the map with the guy offered little in terms of narrative interest.
> 
> A sincere thank you to Ghep Ace Star-Chaser for betareading. You can find us on the TreeHouse Discord server. Come join us there. Link: 9XG3U7a
> 
> Now, since I'm taking a break from Entrapped right now, I should have another chapter out either next week or the one after. See you then, guys.


	5. Update

Apologies in advance for the suddenness of this, folks, but I'm posting this to inform you that I'm dropping 'A Merc Who Knew Too Much'. Sorry for those who were interested in it, but I realized as I was writing the next chapter that I just...wasn't liking the way was coming along.

Now, does this mean I'm abandoning the idea altogether? No, I still want to bring you Maya's tale. But for now I'm ending this attempt at it. When I have clearer idea of _how_ I want to tackle it, I'm probably going to start it over. Maybe with a new title, maybe with a third person narrator instead of first, maybe even with a different start.

But as far as this specific format is concerned, it's over. Thank you to those who chose to give it a try, and sorry it ended on such a disappointing note.


End file.
